Pavel Morozov
Major Pavel Igorevich Morozov (Russian: Павел Игоревич Морозов) is a Red Line soldier and the secondary antagonist in Metro: Last Light. He is also a playable character in the Chronicles Pack DLC, where his mission is to go back to the Red Line after his quarrel with Artyom in Venice. Metro: Last Light Pavel first meets Artyom inside the Reich, both being captured in the Botanical Gardens by Reich stalkers. One of Pavel's comrades refuses to talk and is subsequently executed on the spot. Pavel hastily bargains with the officer, saying that he is willing to talk but not while Artyom is present. The officer then turns to question Artyom, and Pavel uses the opportunity to attack the other guard. Artyom prevents the officer from shooting Pavel, who kills the officer with a knife to the stomach. Pavel and Artyom then escape the Nazi concentration camp, hiding in the crowd during the Führer's speech and escaping to an outpost after Pavel fires a shot in the middle of the crowd. Pavel is, again, captured at the outpost and sentenced to hang, though Artyom narrowly saves Pavel from the noose and the two escape to a nearby spider-infested tunnel. The two battle their way through the tunnels and make for the surface to get to Theater station. Pavel and Artyom stumble across a Ranger outpost where they take a couple of gas masks for the trek across the surface. On the surface they have to go through the wreckage of Flight 76715 to get to the Metro entrance ,where they both experience a vision of the plane crashing in Moscow during the nuclear strike in 2013. Artyom finds Pavel sitting against a wall twisting and without his gas mask. After saving Pavel, and as they leave the plane, the two fight their way past a demon and a horde of watchmen before finally making it to the tunnel entrance. Pavel saves Artyom, who has been pinned to the ground by a watchman and hauls him through the airlock before a pair of flamethrower wielding soldiers burn the watchmen. After entering the Theater via the airlock, Pavel explains to Artyom how he will take Artyom to Polis via Revolution Square. After leaving Artyom to collect supplies and look around the Theater, Pavel takes Artyom to the Burlesque Hall. After waving some documents and gaining entrance to the Burlesque Hall, Pavel gives Artyom the option to watch the show or go to the back. From here, Pavel leads Artyom to a bar where Pavel has ordered a round of drinks. Unbeknownst to Artyom, Pavel has laced Artyom's drink. Before Artyom passes out Artyom learns that Pavel is a high ranking officer of the Red Line, specifically a Major. Upon coming to his senses, Artyom wakes up in the heart of the Red Line, with Pavel holding Artyom hostage and prepared to hand Artyom to General Korbut. Pavel learns that comrade Moskvin is also present, and seems surprised. Regardless, Pavel takes Artyom into the station, saying that Artyom should join the Red Line. After passing Artyom to Korbut for interrogation, Pavel leaves to receive his new orders. After Artyom is interrogated, and returns to his senses, he overhears Pavel's briefing from General Korbut about being sent to Venice. After receiving help from Leonid he manages to escape Revolution Square. Artyom traverses abandoned tunnels infested with Spiderbugs with the help of Andrew the Blacksmith's railcar, Regina. Artyom is picked up by a fisherman, Fedor , who can take him to Venice via riverboat. The pair fight Shrimp that Pavel and his men may or may not have already agitated. Upon reaching the strip club in the floating station of Venice, Artyom finds Pavel talking to some of the strippers before entering one of the rooms. Artyom listens in on the conversation, but his cover is almost blown by one of the strippers. Regardless, Artyom learns enough that Pavel heading to the warehouse. Artyom heads to the warehouse to confront Pavel. After making his way through the Venice criminals, Artyom is held at gunpoint by Pavel, who is ready to kill him. Artyom acts quickly, rushing Pavel with the knife Pavel gave Artyom back in Reich. Pavel admits he knows the locations of the Dark One Artyom is searching for, and even offers to take Artyom to the Oktyabrskaya free of tricks. However, Simon, a local law enforcer, busts down a door, giving Pavel enough time to throw Artyom at Simon and escape. Much later, after Artyom sneaks into an area where the Reds have tested the bioweapon, and Artyom has freed the Dark One, He learns from Lesnitsky's memories that Pavel was taking orders from General Korbut and is entrusted with a special mission in Red Square. With this information, Artyom heads to Red Square to confront and stop Pavel. After crossing a ghost city, Artyom is surrounded by Pavel and his troops. Pavel congratulates Artyom for making it this far, and orders his men to open fire. With the help of the Dark One, Artyom survives the encounter, and enters a grisly firefight with Pavel. Wounding Pavel, Artyom enters his memories. From these memories, Artyom learns that Pavel was ordered by General Korbut to deliver the virus to D6, and wait for an order to release it. Pavel is then pulled into the graveyard of Damned Souls. Artyom is given the choice to either save Pavel from the damned souls or leave him to his fate. If Pavel is saved, Artyom places a filter on Pavel's mask, and the player will gain positive moral points. The watching Dark One comments that it now knows forgiveness, and that Pavel will live. If Pavel is abandoned he will die. It would seem that Pavel did indeed see Artyom as a friend but believed in his loyalty to the Red Line more than his relationship with Artyom. However, the Dark One states in the fight at Red Square that Pavel is sad to have to fight Artyom, even when he taunts Artyom during the battle. Chronicles Pack The Chronicles Pack level, Pavel, explains what happened to Pavel after he escaped from Artyom and Simon in Venice. It reveals that Pavel was captured by the leader of the bandits, who tied him up and tortured him. Preparing to give Pavel an injection that would force him to power a generator till he drops, the bandit was jumped by Pavel, who injected him instead, throwing his body down a sewer. Retrieving a flashlight and a knife, Pavel escaped the bandits, emptying a number of their safes along the way, until he made it to another part of Venice, where the bandits had not reached. Pavel met up with a contact in the Red Line, Yanek, posing as a homeless man, who told Pavel that a cart was waiting to take him to the Red Line. Escaping Venice for good, Pavel made it back to Korbut, who immediately dispatched him to Red Square, as in the main campaign. Trivia *Pavel appears to be an atheist, true to the communist ideology. During the level 'Echoes', he says: "A good communist doesn't believe in souls, Artyom. But this fucking place of death... it makes me wonder". *Pavel's name is derived from the real Pavel Morozov, who - at the age of 13 - apparently informed on his father to the Stalinist authorities in 1932. Since that time, Russians usually call traitors "Pavlik Morozov" (rus. Павлик Морозов), showing that they betray their closest associates. *Pavel is very fond of the book The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas, naming himself Athos and Artyom as d'Artagnan. His knowledge of the Three Musketeers reflects on a large amount of his dialogue, often making references to the famous line 'all for one, one for all' and the characters of Athos and d'Artagnan. **In the Russian version of the game, several lines concerning The Three Musketeers go omitted. Notably, whenever he references the famous line he omits "one for all", which foreshadows his betrayal. *At one point Pavel comments that a room is a Ranger stockpile, and then jokingly denies whether he knows or not. Given his connection to Lesnitsky, Pavel might have known of the locations of several Ranger hideouts on the surface. *Pavel's hat is a type worn by Russian tank crews and paratroopers before the Great War. Many other residents in the Red Line are seen with this hat. *It is unknown what Pavel and his comrade were doing in the Botanical Gardens as it is a long way from any Red Line station and the Dark Ones had not affected them. **However, in Venice, Pavel tells Artyom that Korbut was after the Dark Ones for some time, indicating they were sent there by Korbut. *In early English demos Pavel had a different voice actor, with a much deeper voice and an almost American-like accent. *Pavel is unique for frequent usage of Russian words while speaking, unlike the other NPCs use English only (except for the Nazis, who used some German words in their speeches), you can hear the difference in the English dub. For example, he will often repeat "Tak-tak-tak" (Russian: so-so-so) when thinking through a problem. *The Chronicles Pack makes him a first and so far the only playable antagonist proper in the entire Metro Game Series. *Pavel's character model can also be seen in several other places, such as one of the men playing cards before entering the command room in D6 to get the order from Miller to go to the Botanical Gardens, or the man standing behind the captain in the elevator at the start of the Tower Pack DLC. *Pavel's voice actor, Mark Ivanir, also voices several other side characters in the Metro series *Although Pavel remarks how much he would like to have a watch like Artyom's in the campaign, he strangely has one in the Chronicles Pack. This was most likely just an oversight by the developers as they did the same thing with every other character you play as in the DLCs. *He was originally supposed to appear in Metro Exodus, as revealed by developer commentary in the level Taiga, but was cut from the game. He would have had Artyom help him look for his grandfather's grave. Bugs *In Theater Station, there is a graphics issue that occurs when Pavel and Artyom are drinking. On certain computers, Pavel's cup will be levitating about a foot away from his hand, producing rather humorous results. Gallery LL concept - Paweł.jpg|Concept art of Pavel by Vlad Tkach MLL Pavel nohat.jpg MLL Major Pavel.jpg 2013-05-20_00021.jpg pavel.jpg MLL DEV PAVEL.jpg|As seen in the Developer Pack Museum MLL Pavel Prison.jpg|Pavel in Nazi Prison MLLRedLineLocPromo.png|Major Pavel Pavel with revolver carbine.jpg|Pavel hiding from Bandits, armed with a Revolver carbine Живой Павел.jpg|Pavel saved ru:Павел Морозов uk:Павло Морозов Category:Characters Category:Metro Last Light Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Red Line Category:Metro Universe Book Series Category:Playable Character Category:Villains